Bacoor
Bacoor is a first-class urban component city in the province of Cavite, Philippines. It is a lone congressional district of Cavite and is the province's gateway to Metro Manila. Cityhood On 25 July 2011, President Benigno Simeon Aquino III signed into law Republic Act No. 10160 creating the City of Bacoor. where in 36, 226 of the town's 40,080 registered voters voted in favor of cityhood while those against were 3,854. With the incorporation of Bacoor as a city, it was divided into two legislative districts, Bacoor West and Bacoor East. During the 2013 mid-term elections, the citizens of Bacoor voted for six councilors for each districts forming a 12-person city council. Geography Physical Bacoor is strategically located at the gateway to Metro Manila. A sub-urban area, the city is located approximately 15 kilometers southwest of Manila, on the southeastern shore of Manila Bay, at the northwest portion of the province with an area of 52.4 square kilometers. It is bordered to the east by Las Piñas and Muntinlupa, to the south by Dasmariñas, to the west by Kawit and Imus, and to the north by Bacoor Bay an inlet of Manila Bay. Bacoor's is separated from Las Piñas by the Zapote River and from Imus and Kawit by Bacoor River. Most of the city is composed of flat, formerly agricultural lands, with some areas such as the coastal barangays of Zapote, Talaba, Niog, and Panapaan lying below sea level. Some barangays such as Molino and Queens Row are situated on the hills that form valleys along the upstream portion of Zapote River. Political subdivisions Bacoor City is politically subdivided into 73 barangays grouped into two legislative district namely, Bacoor West and Bacoor East, which are represented in the city council by their respective councilors. Bacoor West (District 1) Bacoor East (District 2) Climate Under the Köppen climate classification system, Bacoor features a tropical savanna climate that borders on a tropical monsoon climate (Köppen climate classification). Together with the rest of the Philippines, Bacoor lies entirely within the tropics. Its proximity to the equator means that the temperature range is very small, rarely going lower than 20C and going higher than 38C. However, humidity levels are usually very high which makes it feel much warmer. It has a distinct dry season from late December through April, and a relatively lengthy wet season that covers the remaining period. Southwest monsoon or Habagat can occur from June to September and can cause flooding in parts of the city. Demographics According to the 2010 census of population, Bacoor has a population of 520,216 people, making it the second most populous city in the province after Dasmariñas. The city is a bedroom community which owes its large population to the influx of low and middle-income settlers who availed of the various housing projects and subdivisions in it. Religion Roman Catholicism is the dominant religion in Bacoor, which part of the Diocese of Imus. The city is the seat of the Vicariate of St. Michael, the Archangel and the Vicariate of Sto. Niño de Molino. One of Bacoor's notable parish priests is Fr. Mariano Gómez, one-third of the GomBurZa triumvirate implicated in the Cavite Mutiny and then parish priest of the Bacoor Cathedral. During the Philippine Revolution, some of Bacoor's inhabitants became members of the Philippine Independent Church also known as the Aglipayan Church, the religious arm of General Emilio Aguinaldo's government. The Aglipayan church has a long and colorful history in the city. It is one of the first Catholic congregations in the Philippines to join the new movement and then Catholic priest Fr. Fortunato Clemena became the first Aglipayan priest, as well as the first Aglipayan Bishop of Cavite, during the Aglipayan Schism period. Most of the first members were Katipuneros headed by General Mariano Noriel who is also the first president of the laymen organization. Economy Commerce Bacoor is currently experiencing a rapid shift from an agriculture-based economy to a residential/commercial urban center. Nowadays, retail, manufacturing, banking and service sectors are Bacoor's primary income earners. Commercial activities are sporadic throughout the city ranging from wholesale to retail establishments, restaurants and eateries, hardware and construction supplies and other service-related industries, especially those located in SM City Bacoor where it serves as the city's main income earner. The mostly residential area of Molino is also home to SM Center Molino at the corner of Molino Road and Daang Hari. The entrance area from the Coastal Road to Aguinaldo Highway in Talaba and the area surrounding the Zapote Public Market (now the Bacoor Public Market) are other commercial centers. Bacoor has branches of 11 different commercial banks all over the city. Meanwhile, agricultural area has lessened to only 100 hectares while fishponds which likewise decreased to almost half of the original 760 hectares. Salt production, fishing, oyster and mussel culture, which are now being threatened to near extinction because of pollution and overpopulation, are the other sources of income of the residents. These industries are also threatened by the construction of the Cavite Coastal Road Extension which will directly affect the Bacoor shoreline. Land use Land use developments in Bacoor include a proposed industrial village in Barangay Niog which will include light cottage industries with supporting residential and commercial facilities. A vast tract of land in Molino area, on the other hand, is envisioned to host residential, institutional and commercial facilities. Dubbed as the New Bacoor, the land use plan in Molino seeks to utilize the area not only as a dormitory for individuals who work in Metro Manila but also for people who have migrated to Bacoor in search of economic advancement. Tourism Bacoor also touts itself as a tourism and recreational center with reach of Metro Manila residents. Aside from its numerous shopping malls, the city offers visitors a taste of history, culture, and local cuisine through various resorts, restaurants, and other places of interest. These include: Places of Interest *Bahay Tisa (Cuenca Ancestral House) *Battle of Zapote Bridge site *Bacoor Cathedral *Bacoor Ecopark *St. Ezekiel Moreno Park *Bacoor Public Market Festivals *Bakood Festival (Araw ng Bacoor): September 29 *Marching Band Festival (Town Fiesta): Second Sunday of May *Battle of Zapote Bridge Commemoration: February 17 Resorts *Paradiso Terrestre *Circle Island Resort *SunWind Resort Restaurants *Kainan sa Balsahan *Digman's Original Halo-Halo *Ka Freddie's Shopping Malls and Supermarkets *SM City Bacoor *SM Center Molino *The District *RFC Molino Mall *V Central Mall *FRC Mall *Starmall Molino *Seasons Mall *SM Savemore *Puregold *Super 8 *Emilu's *Abri Commercial Education Public Schools * Aniban Elementary School * Bacoor Elementary School * Bayanan Elementary School * Digman Elementary School * Dulong Bayan Elementary School * Gawaran Elementary School * Gov. P.F. Espiritu Elementary School * Habay Elementary School * Ligas Elementary School * Ligas II Elementary School * Likha Elementary School * Longos Elementary School * Mabolo Elementary School * Maliksi Elementary School * Malipay Elementary School * Mambog Elementary School * Molino Elementary School * Niog Elementary School * Progressive Elementary School * Poblacion Elementary School * Real Elementary School * Salinas Elementary School * San Nicolas Elementary School * Sineguelasan Elementary School * Soldiers Hills Elementary School * Talaba Elementary School * Zapote Elementary School * Bacoor National High School - Main * Bacoor National High School - Tabing Dagat Annex * Bacoor National High School - Villa Maria Annex * Bacoor National High School - Gawaran Annex * Bacoor National High School - Georgetown Annex * Eastern Bacoor National High School * Cavite State University- Bacoor Campus Private Schools * Academia De Covina * Academia de Julia Victoria of Cavite * AMA Computer Learning Center * Angelicum Immanuel Montessori of Cavite * Bacoor Sheperd School * Bacoor Parish School * Bacoor Evangelical School * Bacoor Parochial School of St. Michael the Archangel Inc. * Bearer of Light and Wisdom Colleges * Benedictine School of Cavite * Blessed Virgin Learning Center * Bristle Oak Academe * Casa De San Miguel Montessori School * Cavite Christian School * Cavite School of Life - Main Campus * Cavite School Of St. Mark * Child Development and Guidance Center * Crest View Academy of Cavite * Chain of Wisdom House of Learning * Christian Values School * Crossroads Christian Academy * Diamond Academy * Divine Light Academy * Divine Jesus Learning Center, Inc. * Erica Learning Center * First Books Learning Center * Five Star Standard College * Green Valley Academy * Graceland Academy * GudNad Academe, Inc. * Harrell Horne Integrated School * Higher Ground Academy * Imus Computer College - Bacoor Branch * Imus Computer College - Panapaan Branch * INA Internet Learning Center * International School of Hotel and Restaurant Management * John Paul Montessori School * Joseph Immanuel School * Jubileum Academy of Bacoor * King Solomon Integrated School Inc. * King James Academy - Cavite, Inc. * La Camelle School * Little Angels Montessori School * Little Angels Learning School * Love Christian Academy * Marie Osmund Schools * Macasa Learning Center * Marella Christian Institute * Marvelous Faith Academy * Millennium Christian High School of Cavite * Mizpah Community Academy Foundation Inc. * Montessori dei San Lorenzo * Mother Theresa School - Main * Newville Heights Academy * Peak Hills School * Phoenix International School of Science and Technology * Quest Academy * Rochepol Jane Academy * Ruther E. Esconde School of Multiple Intelligences, Inc. * School of St. Mark * Seven Seas Academy, Inc. * Statefields School, Inc. * STI College Bacoor * St. Alphonsus Liguori Integrated School * St. Clare de Molino Academy * St. Dominic College of Asia * St. Francis Institute, Learning and Business High School * St. Francis of Assisi College - Bacoor * St. Jerome Emiliani Institute * St. John Fisher School * St. Matthew Academy Of Cavite * St. Michael's Institute * St. Peregrine Institute * St. Thomas More Academy * St. Vincent De Paul College * The Bearer of Light and Wisdom Colleges * Theos Learning Center * Theresian School of Cavite * University of Perpetual Help System Dalta - Molino Campus * Villa Cecilia Academy of Arts and Technology * Victorious Christian Montessori - Bacoor * Waynesville Learning Center * Woodridge College * Young Shepherd's School Infrastructure Transportation Bacoor is described as a bedroom community with most of its citizens commuting to and from Metro Manila to work. The city is the connected to Metro Manila by major thoroughfares: CAVITEX and Quirino Avenue in the north, Daang Hari in the south, and Marcos Alvarez Avenue in the east. It is also the terminus of the Aguinaldo Highway and Tirona Highway which connects the city to the rest of Cavite. Common forms of transportation are buses, mini-buses, public utility vans, jeepneys. Due to the congestion of Bacoor's major thoroughfares and overpopulation, the city suffers from daily heavy traffic. This hoped to be eased in the future as the city will become the terminus of the Manila Light Rail Transit System once its southern extension has been completed. Bacoor is also part of the proposed Cavite-Laguna Expressway (CALEX), which is currently in the bidding process. Health To address the health concerns of the city's aging population and urban poor population, several public and private hospitals have been established in the city. The local government also initiated a discount program for senior citizens in city wherein they can avail of discounted medical care and medicines in hospitals in and outside of Bacoor. Bacoor has one major public hospital and 7 major private hospitals aside from a number of small private clinics. * Bacoor District Hospital * Bacoor Doctors Medical Center * Crisostomo General Hospital * Metro South Medical Center * Molino Doctors Hospital * Southeast Asian Medical Center * St. Dominic Medical Center * St. Michael Medical Hospital External links *City of Bacoor *Bacoor Information (as retrieved from Cavite.info) *Official Website of the Provincial Government of Cavite *Philippine Standard Geographic Code *Philippine Census Information Category:Bacoor Category:Cities in Cavite Category:Former national capitals Category:Populated places on Manila Bay Category:Populated places established in 1671 Category:1671 establishments in the Philippines Category:Cities Category:Cities in the Philippines Category:Cities in Asia